


𝙹𝚎𝚜𝚞𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔

by TheTrashMan09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Cat, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashMan09/pseuds/TheTrashMan09
Summary: Eddie was raised in a town were God was everything, everyone believed in the big man in the sky and everyone followed the bible carefully. And that mucks with Eddie's head after gaining feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	𝙹𝚎𝚜𝚞𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔

> "𝒪𝒽 𝓂𝓎 𝒢𝑜𝒹, 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉𝒾𝓁𝓎 𝓈𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝒻𝒻𝑒𝓃𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝑒, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝒹𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝓎 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝓈 𝒷𝑒𝒸𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝐼 𝒹𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝐻𝑒𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝒽𝑒𝓁𝓁, 𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝓂𝑜𝓈𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒𝒸𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝑜𝒻𝒻𝑒𝓃𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝑒, 𝓂𝓎 𝒢𝑜𝒹, 𝒲𝒽𝑜 𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝑒𝓇𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝒻 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒."

Eddie muttered, holding his hands together, the silver cross held along in thumb as the blue beads were wrapped around the palms and knuckles of his hands. "I...I don't know where to start." He mumbled in the small wooden box, barely able to keep down his worry.

_I'm going to hell._

Was all he could think of, it was one of his biggest fears growing up.

"𝘌𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭."  
"𝘌𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭."  
"𝘌𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳.-"  
"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦."

It was filled with the warmest fires one could ever pray for, the worst tortures even the most sadistic person could think of and it would never end.  
Ever. You'd be there hoping for it to be other but, eternity is a long time.

"𝐆𝐨 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐧."

He nodded quickly, hearing the Priest announce to him.

"I slept with another man." 

He let out starting to shake. "And I, I don't know what to do...It's a sin? But how can something feel so...loving, but be so bad..."

"It wasn't just about sex, it was so much more. I felt closer to him than I had ever felt to anyone...and-and."

His voice broke, the tears already forming, _god don't cry._ All he could think of was about how embarrassing this was, how dirty he was and how he was going to hell.

"He made me feel so loved and protected, safer then I have in years...As if there was finally someone there to love and care about me." 

"𝐆𝐨𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐛𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐬."

Eddie jumped at the words, I...I failed god. He mustered up all he had left in him. "How do I make him forgive me?.." He questioned resting his head on the roster, the tears dripping down his cheeks. "What do I do?!" He cried out, spit flying from his mouth.

"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝, 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧. 𝐀𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐲. 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥, 𝐬𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧."

Eddie nodded quickly, whipping his eyes to try and stop the annoying amount of tears that were spilling out.

* * *

𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘.

"Mummy, I don't want to!" A three-year-old Eddie whined as his mother sighed. "Eddie bear, you're going to be fine...ok?" He shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "No mummy!-" "God is with you Eddie bear, he will keep you safe. I promise." She sighed as the boy gripped on tighter to the rosery around his mother neck. "But.-" "No buts! Disobeying your mother is a sin Eddie bear...you don't want to sin?" Eddie dropped his head playing with the cold mettle. "I don't mummy..." 

Sonia sighed, grabbing the necklace off her neck, quickly wrapping it around the boy's neck. It was the same one he would never take off after that day, the beautiful blue beads just always made something inside of Eddie feel like butter. "Now, daddy will pick you up after school? Alright?" Eddie nodded, hands tightly gripped around the cross that hung down to his tiny thighs. "Bye mummy," "I love you Eddie bear." She announced before exiting the small classroom, or well daycare playroom.

The second his mother left, he practically sprinted to the corner of the classroom, already starting to cry and blabber on, he was terrified. No one was there to help him or protect him...but God was. And there was also a certain boy.

"Hello! Why are you crying? Cute boys shouldn't cry?" The dark hair boy questioned, dropping to his knees to get a better view of the frightened boy. Eddie shook his head, mouth open wide as he was panting out of fear. "I don't...I don't know you!" The boy laughed, sitting down next to him. "I'm Richie! What's your name?" He questioned putting his small hound out to shake, Eddie reluctantly watched the hand, holding the cross against his chest. "Eddie..." "Eds! Eds is much cuter." Richie announced moving closer to the boy.

Eddie shook his head, scrunching his perfect button nose. "It's Eddie! Dummy!" Richie pouted genuine sadness in his eyes. "You think I'm a dummy?" Even though he only knew of the boy for a couple of minutes, he thought he was...special, in a way he had never felt before. And already held his opinions above almost everyone. Eddie shook his head quickly, a small giggle falling from his mouth. "No! I think Eds is a dummy nickname!" Richie questioned, the smiling returning to his lips. "What's a nickname?" 

"Like...a short name to someone special to you!" "See! Eds is perfect!" 

* * *

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘.

Richie grinned grabbing the boys chubbier face, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, the nine-year-old Eddie Kaspbrak smiled a little bit before hoisting his sleeve up to whip the germ-filled spit off his cheek. "Rich! That's so gross!" Richie shook his head quickly. "No! You love it don't deny it!" Richie teased, going to knock his bike stand, to ride home.

Eddie shook his head quickly, feeling a certain type of heat rise in his face. "I don't! It was gross! What if I get a rash, Rich?!" Eddies voice was very panicked and the pitch even went up a bit, Richie chimed, quickly sitting on his bike, the seat was tough and a little painful but he needed to get home. "I couldn't give you a rash! Buttface!" The boy spat, jokingly. Eddie nudged the taller boys shoulder, craving at least a little bit of physical contact with him... _huh? Why do I want to touch him?_ "I'm not a buttface! You're a buttface!"

Eddie tried to brush off the thought only to have arms swoop around his neck and force him into a grizzly hug. "You're the buttface! Buttface!" He hugged tighter letting his arms drop to the boys waste, to pull him in a lot closer. "I gotta go...I'll see you at school Eds!" Richie smiled pulling back, hands still tightly gripping his smaller figure. "See you then Rich! I love you." He smiled, those rosy red cheeks pushing against his squinting eyes, Richie nodded, letting go of his waist to hold his handlebars, earning a very small but noticeable whine from him. "I love you too!"

Eddie turned on his heels the second the boy road off, running back into his small but Jesus filled house. "Eddie bear? Why did that boy kiss your cheek?" She questioned as the small boy gripped onto the cross he hadn't taken off in years, only to shower of course. "Cause mummy, he's my best friend." "Boys shouldn't be kissing other boys Eddie, it's a sin." She sighed, looking at her son with glaring eyes. 

"But, it isn't bad? It felt nice..." He rambled on, visibly confused. "He's my best friend?" "Yes but he's a...dirty boy, a sinner...he'll drag you down with him Eddie bear." 

* * *

𝙰 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘.

"Whiskers! Move!" Richie groaned waving his arms around as the white fluffy cat jumped on his bed, he turned back to the smaller boy under him who was currently painting, fidgeting around due to this newfound feeling. "You ok?" Richie questioned leaning down, pressing his red face against the Eddies neck which was drenched in sweat. "Y-yeah...I'm fine Rich, it just...hurts." He mumbled on, gripping tightly at his exposed skin on the boys back. 

Richie groaned picking up Eddie's bare thighs, lifting them a little to try and make the position a little bit more comfortable. "Rich! That.-" "Shit, sorry baby...Uh, hang on I'll just.-" "Don't move! Please!" Eddie whined out shuffling his head back into the silk pillow. "Just.- Ah...that." Eddie moaned at the light kisses being pressed against his jawline, slowly working himself down, only to lick a cold strip back up his neck. "No-no marks, please." Richie nodded, laughing slightly into his neck. "I know baby, I know...don't worry that cute little head of yours." 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the compliment, still trying to get used to the pain coming from his ass. "God...pain in the ass to a whole new level." Richie sat up, leaning over the boy, kissing his cheek, a small laugh breaking through. "Eds.-" He pulled back kissing his nose. "I'm trying to be serious," He placed a soft kiss on the lips of the boy who was just now delving into the romantic relationship with. "For once," He laughed pulling back. "It's very hard for me sir, don't break this." He gripped the boys face with his hand, giving him another kiss.

Eddie smiled at the sighed in front of him, his lifetime best friend above him, grinning as he placed sloppy kissed down his neck making his way to his chest. His dark curls ruffling against his neck, it felt...amazing. Big hands grasped his chest causing a slight jolt from him. "Ah, Rich?- Oh, fuck..." He whispered as the moan caught in his throat from the warm tongue licking down his chest, kissing around certain sensitive areas. "Rich..." The boy looked up quickly questioning. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop? I can.-" "Can you move, actually." 

* * *

The annual church bake sale was in all full force, Eddie was forced to sign up by his mother even if it was a more "girly" task, she still forced him to be involved with the church at almost all cost. It was the usual group of people, Jannette Luis, oldest daughter of the priest, the priest's wife, yes, for some reason he was married and had kids and was a priest, Eddies cousin, Luis, Myra a girl that went to his school and Maggie Tozier. One of the older volunteers, plus her younger daughter. She was about ten and looked so much like her brother, Eddies mind couldn't help but think of him for the fact that his entire family was everywhere he looked.

The feeling of his bigger, rough hands grasping at the boy's fragile hips while kissing and biting down his neck knowing exactly how to make him feel...perfect. It was just rough enough to be still sexual but the way that Richie would look up at him every couple seconds and question how he was feeling, if he was still fine with it and if he was enjoying himself.  
 _Yes, he was._ He really felt like they were in their own bubble when it was happening. 

"Hey, can I get a.- Fuck, hey Eds." Richie looked up averting his eyes from the chocolate cupcakes on the table.   
Eddie mumbled out, lightly grasping the cross that was laid around his neck proudly. "Hey...five dollars for a cupcake, two dollars for a cookie and cakes are fifteen dollars each...drinks are a quarter with any purchase but fifty cents normally."   
Richie nodded, hands tucked in his pocket, leaning back a little. "So...the service was, good today?" He rambled on trying to find any reason to continue on the awkward small talk with his best friend of thirteen years. 

God, what could they say to make it so much less awkward? Nothing. They hadn't talked about it in the week of it happening and definitely were avoiding each other, well Eddie was. Richie just didn't want to push boundaries. Richie was eyeing off all the small cupcakes with different flavours and different decorations. "Oh!" He chimed grinning. "The rainbow one, please...and an uh...coke?" Eddie nodded awkwardly grabbing one off the tray, placing it in a small container, he turned his back for five seconds bending over to grab the cold glass bottle from the ice-filled esky only to be cat-called by the other boy.

Eddie turned back, visibly unamused. "Being gay is a sin, you know?" His brows were furrowed, the corner of his mouth dropping down closer to his chin then his nose, and those eyes. They looked so dull. So different to the ones Richie was usually met with, they were normally full of love and excitement, darting all over the boy's body trying to watch his every reaction. "Oh, guess gods gotta smite you down." 

"I'm not going to get smited...you!" Eddie puffed out, becoming red in the face...I'm not! It was all because of him! That...Eddie put a hand out sighing. "Five dollars and twenty-five cents." Richie nodded quickly pulling the notes and coin out of his wallet. "Got it...so, I'll see you later? Or something?" He questioned, grabbing the plastic box and wet, yes wet, glass bottle. The heat already causing water to drip down. "Ha! Kinda reminds me of something!" He announced to the smaller boy laughing.

Eddie sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going with mummy to a dinner," Richie groaned. "Got it, uh...tomorrow? After school?" Still hoping for any attention from the small boy he had loved since he was about...seven, well that's when he actually noticed he had a crush on him.

Eddie gave him a soft smile, starting to feel more than a little bad. "Of course,"

An older woman laughed a little, nudging the sixteen-year-old boy. "So...that was odd." Eddie and Maggie always had a closer relationship than best friends partner or child's childhood friend, because it was...different. Instead of the overbearing "do this or go to hell!" Whenever he'd go to the Tozier household the woman was so...loving. She'd treat him like her own child, giving him snacks after school, giving him little compliments like "Oh! Eddie that shirt is really cute!" Or, "Those socks really go with that outfit" Or, "Your handwriting really neat for a seven-year-old!" Or, "I've never seen Richie so focused on homework, you must have a special power."

Eddie nodded watching the lanky teen walk-off, breeze messing with his hair. "Uh, yeah...it was."   
Maggie let out a small sigh, tilting her head to look the boy in the eyes. "He told me," 

_Oh no, she knows? Why would he tell her.-_

"It's...cute, you know? Ever since you were so little, you'd always follow him around, kind of like a lost puppy." She smiled a little, counting through the money putting in the lockbox. "He seemed so happy talking about it, obviously he didn't go into detail but I swear, he was glowing?..I know the church teaches that it's a sin but...it also teaches to love all," 

"Not to judge one based on the small details, such a little piece of information that really shouldn't matter." She was going on a little speech because she noticed the lacking present of Edward Kaspbrak in her house almost every day after school. "God wouldn't want you to be ashamed, or to force you to be someone you're not...he would want you to be happy."   
Eddie sucked in his mouth, not sure of how to respond...he just gave her a nod knowing that he'd start crying if he actually tried to talk.

* * *

Eddie knocked on the door, hand shaking a little. It was still Sunday, it was about...six thirty-seven last time he checked, but the walk had to have added at least twenty minutes onto his time. The door opened to an older gentleman, Wentworth Tozier, he laughed a little moving back allowing the short boy to walk in. "Richie! Your boyfriends here." Eddie shook his head quickly, completely red in the face from the label "boyfriend". "I'm not his boyfriend!" Wentworth gave a soft smile. "I meant a boy who is a friend, lighten up a little."

Eddie nodded looking down completely embarrassed from the overreaction. "Yeah...sorry," "Dad! Who.- Oh, hey Eds? Aren't you meant to be at dinner?.." Richie mumbled off confused, he looked extra good. Well in Richie's eyes anyway. His clothes were different, they were much..cute? In Richie's eyes. He was wearing a plain shirt, it was a bit big but just made him look cute. Along with a massive jumper that Richie knew was his, when the dick did he steal that? And those stupid little running shorts, the ones the just ate Richies heart. "I needed to talk to you, like...right now." 

Oh shit.

Richie nodded, feeling his hands become really sweaty. "Mhmm, yeah! We could, uh...backyard! My rooms a little messy...and I know you!" Those words brought a very...goofy grin to Eddie's face. "Alright, Rich." The two boys made their way onto the small wooden porch outside, sitting down on the overhanging swing. "So...are you like, upset with me? Cause you've been avoiding me.-" "Richie, when I said we should speak...I meant I speak, you listen. For once!" He laughed a bit nudging his v card takers shoulder. 

Richie nodded quickly, folding his hands in his lap. "Got it Eds, god your bossy sometimes." Eddie nodded, about to go off but was cut off by. "Ha! Just like the other night!" Eddie rolled his eyes, playfully. "Beep beep Richie!.." He nodded again, making a zipper effect with his lips and hand to show he was being silent, Eddie slowly brought his view up to the other boy's eyes...god they're so, perfect...even behind his glasses. The glasses were a bit more of a plus side as they really zoomed in on his eyes and made them a lot bigger and Eddie just wanted to lean in and kiss the boy, just from his eyes.

"Take a picture Eds, it'll last longer." The boy mocked grinning, trying to hear whatever was so important that he disobeyed his mother's orders. 

Eddie scoffed throwing his head back. "You're not making this easy!" His stomach was turning, and his eyes piercing into his soul as if he could read his inner thoughts truly didn't help. "Eddie Spaghetti.-" "I love you! Fuck!- Shit! Wait?! Stop swearing holy cow! Wait is that sacrilegious if it's offending another person's beliefs?!" Eddie rambled off gripping onto his face, rubbing his temples.

_Oh god, I'm going straight to hell! Hell! Hell!_

"I love you too?" Richie laughed leaning in closer. "Eds, we've legit said I love you like...five million times," Eddie mumbled looking off at the white picket fence surrounding the area. "I meant, I love you. Like...not in a friendly way." 

Before Eddie could ramble on he was cut off, by a certain pair of lips he had been craving ever since there first encounter. Eddie threw his arms around the back Richies neck, trying to pull him closer. The contact of sitting across from each other wasn't enough, he pulled back panting slowly. "Please just...hold me." Richie nodded quickly, slowly guiding his hands from cupping the boy's cheeks to running down his shoulders, then his chest over the shirt, slowly to tease the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body up against him. 

Their chests bumping against each others earning a loud yelp from the shorter boy, followed by a giggle before reconnecting their lips. Eddie licked the boys bottom lip just wanting to feel that closeness they had felt previously. Richie opened his mouth more than glad to have his tongue licking along with the other boys. It wasn't just sloppy and sexual, there was definitely a lot of love in it but...Eddie wanted to test something, he coiled his hands around the back of Richie's thick messy hair giving a very quick yank.

He moaned. A little too loud. Earning a laugh from the smaller boy, he pulled back smiling, his lips were a very different shade and were covered in spit which Richie was loving, his wet lips were perked into a smile after a very heated kiss with him. "I love you too, by the way." Richie grinned, nudging him. Eddie dropped his head, grinning even wider, kicking his feet around like a toddler. "Good...good...uh...I uh," Richie leaned in closer, rubbing the smaller boys back. "You what?" Eddie shrugged, looking up at the other boy. "Uh, since the church teaches about honest I uh...I've been like, madly in love with you since I was like...nine." 

"Seven," Richie chimed, kissing the boys chubby left cheek. "So, technically...I've loved you longer." Eddie let out a sigh of relief. "God, you're a pain, Tozier." He shrugged getting up to drag the boy inside for dinner. "You weren't complaining when you limped home after I.-" "Richard!" 

* * *

"Oh, Eddie! I'm very surprised you got the Tozier boy to come!" Mya hummed, helping out setting up the nine AM sermon with Eddie, he nodded fixing up the bibles in the cue, humming out a. "Mhmm," he felt...weird, around her. To say the least. "You're doing that wrong, _Eddie bear._ " Eddie let out a sigh stiffing up, standing up straight. "Rich! Can you help me, please?" He chimed from across the almost completely empty room, the older boy nodded quickly running over like a dog.

"What am I meant to help with? Can't touch a bible. I will actually combust." Richie grinned, lightly nudging the boy's shoulder, Eddie scoffed. "You won't combust, loser. God teaches about loving all." He gave him a small smile at the end, Richie groaned sitting down in the cue, too lazy to actually help. "You sound like my mum!" Eddie shrugged walking along to make sure everything looked perfect. "You're mums like...so cool." Richie groaned. "God.-" 

"Don't say the lord's name in vain!" Eddie cut him off, furrowing his eyebrows. Richie mumbled. "God, who knew my boyfriend was such a tightass." Eddie practically slammed a bible at the boy, knocking it on his chest. "If you don't start reading that.-" "I don't want to be told that my "lifestyle" is a sin cause boys are cute." Richie shrugged, flopping the heavy book next to him. Myra questioned, in a very odd tone. "Edde bear? Why are you hanging out with a...gay person?" Eddie shrugged still walking around the church. "Uh, cause he's my best friend? And it doesn't matter?..Why would I ditch someone for there sexuality?" 

Richie mumbled under his breath, acting like a child. "Especially when he's my boyfriend." "Richard Wentworth Tozier! Where's Sophia?" He questioned trying to move past the comments, Richie shrugged leaning back. "Beats me." "Go find her!" He hit the boys chest to make him go, Richie mumbled getting up. "Fine, ass." "No swearing!" Eddie yelled at the boy, Myra sighed. "So, he's a little...too friendly, does he try and touch you or something?.." Eddie stumbled shaking his head. "I.- No! He wouldn't do anything like that..." Myra sighed, moving a little closer. "You sure? You look a little red in the face?.." 

Eddie choked out, voice even breaking. "Because it's warm in here and it's a sin to gossip!" He said frantically, trying to come up with an excuse. "Has he infected you?! You know there's an aids epidemic, right?" Eddie groaned as the priest walked by. "He didn't, and I know Myra...god you sound like my mum." He mumbled trailing off, why is this woman so...obsessed with him? All she did was try and talk to him, he'd enter church and bamm. She was there. If she had a class with him or spotted him in the school halls she'd follow him around and just try and strike up a conversation with him.

"You're mums a lovely woman, _Eds._ " Eddie groaned sitting down in the cue the Tozier family usually sat at. "Don't call me that, please." "Eddie!" A small child shrieked jumping on his lap, quickly hugging him. "Hi, Eddie!" She repeated, cuddling up to him, Eddie smiled patting Sophia's curly hair. "Hello." The other families started arriving as well as the choir starting to sing, Maggie settled next to her husband who was at the end of the cue, then Eddie was sat next to her and then Richie, and when I tell you Richie was more than close to Eddie I mean it.

His right leg was pushing against Eddies as he hummed leaning against him whispering. "Dude, this is so boring." Eddie groaned. "Religion is important to me, ok?" Richie nodded. "Yeah I get that...doesn't mean it's not boring." Eddie scoffed laughing a little. "Shut up and pay attention."

* * *

A/N: HI THIS WAS ODD I GUESS? I DON'T KNOW HOPE YOU ENJOYED- AND WHISKERS IS THE CAT AND HE'S A LITTLE PERV ):<


End file.
